Manicure tables have heretofore been made in which the manicurist and patron sit at opposite sides of a work table in face-to-face relation. However, the prior manicurist tables with which the applicants are aware, had flat work tops and was tiring for a patron getting a manicure to hold their arms and hands in the proper position during the various phases of the manicure including soaking, cleaning, shaping and polishing of the nails.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved manicure table which supports the arms of the patron in such a manner that the patron's arms and hands can remain fully relaxed during the manicure. Accordingly, the present invention provides a manicure table comprising an elongated table top having first and second side edges and means for supporting the table top at locations spaced apart along its length to provide a knee opening below the table top accessible from both sides of the table top, the table top including an operator top portion extending generally horizontally from the first side edge toward the center of the table top, and the table top including an inclined patron top portion extending from the second side edge toward the center of the table top and inclined upwardly at an acute angle to the horizontal for supporting the forearm of the patron and having its upper edge space above the operator top portion a distance sufficient to allow the patron's hand to flex at the wrist and extend downwardly from the upper edge of inclined patron top portion toward the operator top portion.
The manicure table advantageously includes a cabinet at one end of the table top having a top opening to facilitate access to manicure supplies and utensils and a cover mounted for movement into and out of position closing the top opening. A lamp can advantageously be provided at a location intermediate the side edges of the table and spaced above the table a distance to be above eye level.